


Friday At Six

by Sniperrolf



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperrolf/pseuds/Sniperrolf
Summary: Gil expected trouble, however this was not the trouble he had expected.





	Friday At Six

Gil sighed as he leaned on the table, holding his head in his hands. If Dana was here she'd probably knock his elbows out from underneath him. Granted, she wasn't. Nor was Jill, and it was one hell of a slow day.

He heard the door gently creak open, the doorbell giving its movement away with a light ring.

Someone was trying to be quiet.

He tensed up, a hand instinctively wanting to reach for the hidden knife at his leg. He was pretty sure Dana didn't even know he hid it there.

“The party has just begu!-” He heard the short, red-haired girl start to yell, cutting herself off mid-sentence when she saw Jill missing from the bar.

“Aww, dammit. She's on break? My sneaky entry has been ruined!” Dorothy said.

Gil tried not to groan. He'd rather it have been an assassin. Dorothy looked smug as normal, however by the way she raised her eyebrows at him, he could only assume his face didn't look too welcoming. Probably because it was not the first time he was asked that today.

“ _No,_ she's taking the weekend off,” he said.

Dorothy stared in mock disbelief. “ _Off? Jill?_ Did Dana tie her up and cart her off to do such a thing?”

Gil snorted. “Actually a pretty accurate description.”

“I guess you'll have to entertain me then,” she simply stated. She plopped herself down onto a stood and stared him blankly in the eyes.

“I'm a bartender. You ask me for drinks, that's how I entertain,” Gil said, also not being the first time today that Jill's customers have shifted to their uncomfortable antics of 'pick on Gil instead.'

“Fine, I'll have the usual.”

“And that is?” Gil asked.

She smiled. “The usual.”

Gil smiled back at the new menace that was Jill's regulars, getting to work on her order. Guessing was out the window at this point. Even  _if_ he picked something he knew Jill frequently made them, they would pick  _another_ thing Jill would frequently make them that they had wanted. 

Dorothy stared in disgust at the thing Gil placed down in front of her. It frothed over the cup as he roughly sat it down.

“Uhm. what is this....thing?”

“New recipe Jill's been trying out. Thought she might have been trying it on her customers.”

Gil tried not to smile when Dorothy picked up the cup full of brown liquor like it was poison. “I find it hard to believe she'd make this.”

“Oh?” Gil said. “And what do you think she would make?”

Dorothy sniffed the foul mixture hesitantly, it smelled more like rubbing alcohol than the drinking kind.

“Uhm, maybe something sweet?”

Gil actually had to pause at that. “You do realize she drinks canned beer at her house right? I'm pretty sure she barely has any sense of good liquor.”

Dorothy hesitantly sipped the drink, before spitting it back in the cup. “Either you're a dick or Jill _really_ doesn't have any sense in liquor.”

“Anything else you would like?” he asked, smiling as he planned another horrid drink if she didn't cave in.

“Anything sweet to wash down that _thing_ that touched my tongue.”

Gil didn't try and contain his smile at his small victory today, at least he got someone to ask for an  _almost_ real order.

“So....how's your girlfriend?” Dorothy said, pausing Gil in his movements. He debated filling her drink up with Bronson Root now. This was consistently the second subject that Jill's clients would bring up.

“She's good,” he stated, placing the Sugar Rush down on the table in front of her.

Dorothy was silent as she kept staring at him.

“What?” he said.

“I'm expecting more, I mean come on, I love hearing a good lover's gloat every now and then.”

“I'm not going to.”

“She's missing something then if you can't.”

“I didn't say she's missing something, however the last time I did 'gloat' the listener had blackmail for a month.”

“Tits flatter than Jill's then?”

“I, uh – that's not-”

“Ahh, you're an ass man then.”

“The is or isn't here is unimportant-”

“Don't worry about it Gil. If there weren't ass men in the world like you I would be out of a job!”

Gil sighed, having a conversation with Jill's customers was a headache.

“I mean,” Dorothy continued, “If I wanted to I could just get some breasts. A couple sizes bigger wasn't too much dough,” she said, taking a sip of her drink. “I mean sadly I'd have some costumers complain, but guess it can't be helped right?”

Gil sighed, wiping out a glass and wishing Jamie would come in today. Sadly he knew he was busy with his....work today.

“Do I even want to know how you started a job roleplaying a child?” he said.

Dorothy stopped mid-sip, and Gil actually worried he might have said the wrong thing.

“It....uhm. I'm not sure how to even begin,” she said, placing down the cup.

Gil was concerned if he even wanted to know now.

“So you know how we're here to learn right?” she said.

“Yes...?” he said.

“So the day before I was going to go for my....tests to become an adult, I met a boy,” she said, pausing. “I remember having a long conversation with him, and I remember being attracted to him.”

“Is that not normal for Lilim?”

“No, it is, it's just not in the same way. You have hormones and the like to trigger it. We have....code. Code that is randomized like our fear factors. Think of those old video games where you press the 'randomize button' and you get character traits. Ranging from dominate personality to submissive and...well, nymphomaniac.”

“And I can only assume you got the later?”

“To be frank it's not that I mind it, it's just odd when I actually think about it. Consider human puberty and how it starts and ranges a number of years. My interest in sex just suddenly exploded in a massive wave that I couldn't stop. I proceeded to fuck the shit out of that boy that night.”

Gil tried not to cringe. Something about hearing that come out of a mouth of a 'child' was still disturbing.

“What? It was consensual,” she said, winking. “Unlike half of my roleplays.”

“I take it that you weren't supposed to though?” Gil said, ignoring the later comment.

“It's not that you're not, it's that your mind has to be able to focus on things in a consistent matter, in an ' _adult_ ' way,” Dorothy said, quoting the word 'adult' with her fingers to put extra point to the word. “That day after my first time, I not only had a orgasm of coded 'hormones' running through me, I had the feeling of being completed. I'm an entertainment model and it....just filled a piece of my soul.”

Gil stared. He admitted he was intrigued, it just he couldn't help but feel like this was a massive build-up to embarrass him.

She continued, “Basically the 'tests' aren't really your conscience level of thinking, it's mostly a sub-conscious logical reasoning test. As you might be able to assume. I went from being: 'intelligent, selective, logical' in my last test to being a: 'sex-crazed-lunatic' as that was literally all I could think about that day. And I failed.” She finished with a shrug, setting down her empty drink.

“So you changed from that? How do you pass then?”

“It's not that you have to be something to pass the tests. If you did every Lilim would be the exact same personality. It's more so you have to have a set personality without drastic changes between tests. Once I settled into this new me I passed the test pretty quickly. Of course, by then I already had a small clientele of people to satisfy me.”

“And that boy?”

“Oh, he's my regular client, every Friday at six.”

Gil shook his head, _should have figured,_ he thought to himself. “Still doesn't answer my question, why a child?”

“I...well, I guess once I had a clientele, I just never felt the reason to change. And once I started a clientele that preferred me that way, it just stuck. And now I have an advantage of being one of the only ones in this business like this. Plus let's be honest. It's fun being so weird,” she said with a wave of her arms.

“I'd make a sarcastic remark but I'd fear sounding like a pedophile,” Gil said.

“You wouldn't be the last,” she said, in a singsong voice as she stood up. “Alllriiight, it's almost six, duty calls!”

Gil looked at the clock, and remembered today was Friday. “I'd say have a nice workday but I'm indirectly saying have a nice orgasm, which would be awkward.”

“Awww, the same to you Deary!”

“That... better not be my new name.”

“Oh, so you prefer fuckbo-”

“Call me Deary.”

Dorothy's response was just a smile as she walked off. Waving.

_That one is a mixture of pure psycho and rainbows,_ Gil thought, shaking his head and going back to what he was doing before.

Waiting.

 


End file.
